The Rift
by ladydeadlock001
Summary: True love is never really lost.  ADULT story.  Possible spoilers for "Into the Black" and "Sanctuary For None part 2"


This is an ADULT story.

I own nothing of Sanctuary or it's characters, just playing around :)

Warnings for sex and possible spoilers for "Into the Black" and "Sanctuary For None part 2"

The Rift

_John was half asleep but he could feel her full naked breast against the side of his chest, nipple erect, and her hand was gently stroking his cock. She whispered in his ear, "Are you awake?" as her long leg began rubbing against his. He opened his eyes, turned his head and smiled at her. The smile she returned to him was the one he never wanted to be without. _

"_Well I am now." he answered as he turned toward her in their bed, his hands caressing her, moving over her body with light touches that made her shiver. He rolled her onto her back and placed light kisses over her breasts before taking one in his mouth and sucking it gently, bringing a soft moan from her lips. He moved his mouth to hers, the kiss deep and loving, his hand finding it's way between her legs where the wetness there excited him further. He ran his fingers along the intimate folds before gently delving one inside her, never taking his mouth from hers. When she began moving against his hand, he sat up, parted her legs and moved to kneel between them, taking in the beautiful visage of his wife before he lifted her hips and entered her body…_

He awakened with a start and wasn't really certain where he was. His surroundings finally began to make their way into his consciousness. London. Old London. An alley. He remembered stumbling into the dark street and feeling completely disoriented, then collapsing against a brick wall.

He had done it. As Adam's lab began rumbling and just before everything became an enormous pit of rubble, there was a disruption of the electric force holding him. At the same time Adam's device discharged and a new, somewhat unstable rift opened. With no time to consider the outcome, John zorted to the entrance and threw himself through it.

He felt different. Alone. No "other" voice and the absence of the usual background nastiness in his head. It felt clearer than it had in a century. He also had a new unpleasant memory. Helen's voice full of rage. _"How does it feel to have cold steel pressed against your jugular by someone who could kill you slowly and has the will to do it?" _He suddenly understood that something new had happened between them; the original him and the present Helen. He couldn't dwell on it now. He needed to find out when the rift had spit him out and try avoid anyone he knew.

He had missed her by a decade. The instability of the rift had sent him back, but not soon enough. During his covert investigation he had learned of a dark haired woman in strange clothing found under a pile of bricks that had inexplicably fallen on her and rendered her unconscious. She'd been taken to a cell, then released into the custody of one James Watson. There were reports of a woman, reportedly a prostitute, entering a gentleman's club and harassing one of the patrons, who he later learned was Adam Worth. John knew it had to be Helen, attempting to contact Adam who he assumed had turned the tables on her. He discovered that Adam's daughter had not survived; the one thing Adam had created his device to avoid, to change. Helen had apparently done what she set out to do and that was to stop present Adam from destroying the timeline.

It didn't surprise him at all. When Helen wanted something, she generally got it. Her strength and determination were only two of the reasons he still loved her with everything he had, but the memory of the beating he took at her hands was always in the front of his mind. She absolutely did not want him in her life. A stab of pain sliced through him. He deserved it, he knew, but he felt compelled to find her again. He would let the people of the past play out their lives as they were supposed to, and concentrate on finding his Helen. He could _always _find her. He really only wanted to see her, not interfere. He would leave her alone as she so clearly desired. If he could only keep tabs on her without her knowing, what was the harm? He knew now his demon was gone, somehow pulled from him during his trip through the rift? He wasn't sure and didn't care. He was free to live another life, one unfettered by the constant desire to hurt someone.

One hundred and thirteen years of "watching" Helen and they were both back in Old City. She didn't know he was there of course, assumed him dead. Even John was surprised at her resourcefulness over the last century. The things she had accomplished astonished him and gave him a new sense of respect for her, although keeping her beyond his physical reach had been a challenge. He longed to touch her, to breathe in her scent again.

Chaos was disrupting the city and Helen's appearance on television, outing the abnormals was unnerving for John. What was she up to exactly? He found the opportunity and zorted into the Sanctuary. Apparently, the EM field was no longer necessary as everyone assumed he had met his demise underground.

"Dear God!" She couldn't believe what she was seeing and considered fleetingly all the excitement had her hallucinating. Her Sanctuary began falling down around her and she was seeing John, the next minute she was in a large one room cabin, fire blazing in the fireplace and snow falling outside. She felt almost paralyzed as she looked at his face smiling down on her, and her blue eyes were suddenly welling.

"John! I thought you were….how did you…?" She managed to whisper as she didn't trust her voice. Without a second thought she embraced him tightly and melted a little when his arms held her against him.

"I had no idea." she whispered into his chest.

"I know. That's the way you wanted it, yes?"

Helen pulled back and looked into his damp eyes, her own a bit confused. "What? I don't…" Then the memory of the rage she had taken out on him so long ago now made it's way to the surface. She shook her head slowly, "Oh God, John, I.."

"It doesn't _matter _now Helen." He smiled so warmly at her she knew something was so different, yet so recognizable at the same time. "Come, sit and I'll bring you some brandy." He took her hand and led her to the old sofa that had seen better days.

She couldn't take her eyes off of him. After more than a century, her heart still had memory and was acting of it's own accord. She'd had a long time without him in her life in any form, and was now being ambushed by familiar feelings for him. What was it about them that just never ended, not really. She wasn't thinking about the negative memories, her mind was flooded with the good at the moment, and she wanted him to tell her how he had survived the explosion she had been certain had taken his life.

John handed her the brandy and asked if he could sit beside her. He had held her in his arms and taken in her scent during their embrace. It was more than he could have asked for that she was happy to see him again, and when she took his hand, pulling him to sit next to her, it was the happiest moment in a century. He had missed her, missed physical contact with her. Yes, he had seen her from afar many times over the years but this was completely different.

"Where are we?" Helen asked as she took in the cabin. It was a bachelor cabin to be sure. Not a woman's touch to be found. One very large room, aside from the loo, containing all the necessities such as kitchen area, living area, sleeping area. The only light at the moment coming from the fireplace and the full moon outside. She felt comfortable and safe.

"We are just outside of Yellowknife in the Canadian Northwest Territories. I spend a lot of time here, teaching justice classes at the community college if you believe it." He chuckled at how normal that sounded. "I'm not the same man you knew and left as you went back to Jolly Olde England."

"Clearly not. John, what happened to you?" She took a sip of brandy and leaned back into the sofa, gazing at his face, a face she had missed dearly, thought she'd never see again, but schooled herself not to think about over the years.

They talked together for a few hours, laughing easily, frequently touching each other without realizing. John explained what had had happened to him, told her of his life since, leaving out the detail that he had been watching her over the years. He told her of being released from the energy creature that had kept him a prisoner before he went back in time.

"I'm free Helen. Finally." he said softly, staring into his third brandy of the evening.

"I can see it John. Feel it. You seem to be the man you once were." She reached up to touch his cheek. "I'm so happy for you." she whispered, the tears forming again in her eyes.

John covered her hand with his, his eyes locked on hers. She moved closer, bringing her face toward his, lowering her gaze to his mouth and touched his lips with her own. His hands slowly moved to tangle in her thick hair as he returned her kiss, tasting her again, his emotion running high.

Helen pulled away, breathless, attempting to gain control of herself. The old pattern of giving into him completely, no matter the cost, couldn't happen again. _But it's different now_ _isn't it? _"I…have to get back…things I have to do to finish preparing the new Sanctuary.." she rambled as she rose from the sofa and stumbled into the coffee table. She felt completely flustered, her knees were shaking.

John caught her before she fell and steadied her gently, his hands on her arms. "Helen. Will a few more hours really make a difference?" he asked softly, caressing her arms. He wanted her so bloody much, but he would not force her. It had to be her decision to stay with him because he wanted her to want him. If that couldn't be, then he would truly have to let her go now. He dropped his hands from her. "But…I'll take you back now if you wish."

She raised her gaze to his, the realization suddenly cementing that he was truly the man now that she had fallen so hard for more than two lifetimes ago. It was impossible that she could still love this man after all this time, after all that had passed between them…but there it was. A true soul mate, destined to be together for eternity in some shape or form. She stepped toward him, wrapped her arms around him and crushed his mouth with a kiss so deep it took the breath from both of them.

John pulled away this time, but only so he could look at her face, drink in her eyes, caress her hair, to slow things down, to make it last. Silently, smiling, he then went to the fireplace and placed more large logs in the fire.

Helen watched him in the firelight, desire for him, his long, lean body against her the only thing her mind would process. She understood he wanted to slow them down and she didn't mind. As the last of the logs went into the flames, she walked to him, took his hand gently and led him to the bed at the other side of the room. She reached for his face and kissed him again, this time softly, slowly. John's hands wandered over her body, her back, lightly over her butt to her hips, then slid slowly up to her breasts. He caressed them lightly, feeling the tips harden under his touch. He could feel his arousal becoming uncomfortable in it's confinement.

Her hands moved down to the buttons of his shirt and began opening them, one at a time, keeping the slow pace for the moment, though his hands on her body were making her dizzy with the desire to have him inside her again. She could feel the wetness beginning between her legs as he followed suit and started undressing her, his eyes drinking in every inch of the skin he uncovered, his hands faithfully following his eyes. Both shirtless, John took her hands and backed toward the bed, sitting down on the edge. He pulled her toward him to stand between his legs and kissed her naked belly before taking her breasts in his hands and kissing each one, licking the nipples and sucking gently on one then the other.

Helen thought she might collapse from the pleasure he was giving her. She let the feeling flood through her, running her fingers through the hair he now had. Bending to kiss his lips again, she continued to lower herself to her knees and undid the opening of his trousers, freeing his erection. She looked up into his eyes as she kissed it, then ran her tongue lightly from the base to the tip which she covered with her mouth and gently sucked before pulling his pants down his legs and completely ridding him of them.

John pulled her up to her feet again, afraid that if she were to continue on her knees he would be done before he could feel the oneness with her, connect with her body the way he dreamt of for so long. He opened her pants and slid them down along with her underwear. He lightly traced her legs with his fingers, feeling the shiver of her body at his touch. Watching her face, he ran his fingers between her legs, finding the wetness there, allowing his fingers to slide back and forth along her folds, lightly touching the sensitive clit, then back, sliding a finger inside her, as eyes closed, she grasped his shoulders trying to stay on her feet. He fingered her for a few long, delicious moments before moving further onto the bed, taking her with him.

Flush with desire, her blue eyes bright, Helen pushed him gently down, straddling him, caressing his face and chest as she positioned herself over his erection, but only to trap it between her and his belly. She leaned down to kiss him, teasing his tongue with hers as she slid over him, spreading the wetness over his straining cock.

"Helen…" he could barely breathe, let alone speak. "I need you my love."

"Yes.." she whispered leaning back, lifting up her hips and taking his hardened cock in her hand, guiding it into her. Both of them let out a soft moan as he entered her body, filling her, stretching her. She rocked, her body accepting him like they had never been apart. John caressed her breasts as she began slowly riding him, leaning down frequently to kiss him until a wild pang of pleasure made them release the other's lips reluctantly to groan or gasp at the intensity of it.

John grasped her hips as she moved faster on him, her eyes cloudy with pleasure. She could feel she was going to come, wanting to prolong it but couldn't and could feel that he would not be able to either. She let herself go, his name on lips, coming hard around him, her body out of control. John sat up, breathing hard, and flipped their position so he was on top of her, her legs around him. He pumped hard into her, feeling her body shudder, clamping around him as her orgasm was prolonged. That, and the noises coming from her lips drove him to explode inside her. He held her to him tightly as they came down together. He rolled off of her, keeping their legs tangled and touching. He stroked her face, her hair; she laid her hand on his chest, as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

By morning, the fire was out but John and Helen were warm in his bed. Neither of them knew where it would lead finally, but it would be a new beginning for both of them, as lovers or as friends.

The End


End file.
